


Reunion

by les_lenne



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Bond, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, M/M, No Lube, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/les_lenne/pseuds/les_lenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt I saw on a kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

His skin tasted sweet. Subaru had missed the other's flavor; his fangs pressed against his gums and saliva gathered in his mouth. Shallow breaths brushing over the soft hair in Seishirou's nape, Subaru squeezed his eyes shut. His throat was dry, burnt with thirst, and his chest tightened with desire. He let his lips over the joint of neck and shoulder, letting his lids flutter open.

"It's alright, Subaru," Seishirou said quietly.

Subaru didn't miss the slight hitch in his voice and smiled, baring his teeth. He could smell excitement, salty sweat accompanied by a quickening heartbeat that thrummed in his ears and reverberated in his body. He remembered his brother's words, the angry face. The first time he'd tasted Seishirou's blood, he'd become addicted to it. His brother hadn't liked the development. Subaru had exclusively fed from Seishirou and then ... then he'd made the mistake of feeding Seishirou his own blood.

"Drink," Seishirou said.

He exhaled sharply and dug his fangs into the tender skin, perforating Seishirou's aorta. The other moaned, his hands clutching the sheets. He'd just been getting ready to go to bed when Subaru had found and snuck up behind him. He knelt on the bed, his hands wrapped around Seishirou's upper arms. His nails itched, but he didn't let the claws come out -- not yet -- and sucked the thick blood into his open mouth. Seishirou couldn't have had much water over the past hours. For now, Subaru was content for being given the chance to enjoy his blood again. Later, he took note, he'd have to find water for Seishirou.

"I've missed you." Seishirou tilted his head, offering his neck. He was a hunter, and yet he knew so well to behave as prey.

Subaru massaged his upper arms, frowning. He'd missed Seishirou, too. Terribly. His eyes stung and he tightened his grip. Seishirou, in turn, let out a gasp. Calculated, Subaru assumed, and did not mind.

He lifted his mouth from Seishirou's neck and licked his lips, not letting one single drop go to waste. "May I ... undress you?" His claws stretched across Seishirou's chest, already ripping at the fabric of his nightshirt.

He did not have to wait long before Seishirou nodded. His claws tore Seishirou's clothes apart, revealing his chest, stomach, thighs. This time, Subaru believed Seishirou's gasp to be sincere. Seishirou leaned back against him, turning his face around. His cheeks were flushed. Subaru could see the blood pulsate beneath the reddened skin.

The shirt was discarded, its shreds falling softly to the ground beside the bed.

"Lie down, please."

Seishirou smiled softly and obeyed, lying down on his stomach. Subaru crept up over him, pulled him onto his side and sunk his teeth into Seishirou's femoral artery. Seishirou's legs twitched, but he did not try to dodge the attack. Gently, Subaru patted the small of his back. Seishirou's skin was cold down there -- he rubbed over it with one flattened hand, trying not to leave cuts.

"Subaru," Seishirou said. He glanced down.

Subaru met his eyes and saw his own reflection in them. Still a sign left that he had poisoned Seishirou with the blood of a vampire. His very own blood. He'd marked and stained him for eternity and now he was about to make it worse.

Kamui would be seething once he knew; but Subaru had lost sight of him during their last dimensional jump. He tried not to think of his brother and was unpleasantly surprised by how easy it was.

"Golden eyes." Seishirou reached out to pet Subaru's head.

Not the perfect prey, but Subaru growled in appreciation of the gesture. Seishirou was not mere food. Seishirou was his.

"I've searched for you. For so long." He chuckled and wrapped one hand around his swelling cock. "Mh, you aren't drinking much it seems? I still have enough for this."

Subaru rose and took Seishirou's hand off. The startled expression on Seishirou's face made him smile. Rare. Pretty.

He shivered, gripped Seishirou's thighs and turned him over again. His claws made undoing the buttons of his pants more complicated than necessary and his mind was already dizzy, intoxicated with his body's favored drug. His ears rung with the sound of Seishirou's heavy breathing and the way Seishirou's heart hammered against his chest.

"Animal," Seishirou whispered.

"Yes. Like you," he said as he mounted Seishirou, pulling the other's rear up.

"Yes," Seishirou hissed.

Their meshed blood reacted well to the intrusion, tricked Seishirou's body into relaxing, and Subaru felt himself slide inside smoothly until Seishirou was filled to the brim. Shivering, he thrust forward. Seishirou's body rocked against his, but what Subaru noticed with awe was something else: Seishirou whined, a high and needy sound he had not expected to hear.

A thin line of blood streamed down Seishirou's chest and droplets fell onto the sheets.

Seishirou parted his trembling legs and pressed his face into the pillow, moaning. "Subaru."

"You've found me." He leaned forward, driving himself deep inside. Softly, he kissed Seishirou's nape. "I'm so glad." He licked at the wound he'd left on Seishirou's neck and shallowly thrust into Seishirou's body, covered in goosebumps, sweat and blood.

And soon Subaru's scent.

His stomach was tight with arousal and feverish heat pooled in his groin. He tried not to let go, go feral. A human, even Seishirou, was fragile. He'd cried too hard over his first kill, an accident due to his inexperience, many centuries ago.

Seishirou writhed below him, hair glued to his skull by sweat.

He tried to soothe him, licked at his cheek. It was with great hesitance that that Seishirou faced him. His mouth was open, welcoming Subaru's tongue eagerly. Subaru bit down on his own lip, pouring blood into Seishirou's throat.

Seishirou swallowed hard, tensed -- made a keening noise -- and Subaru felt the exact moment that Seishirou gave in and up completely. He melted under the constant hard thrusts. Subaru smelled pre-cum and moaned into Seishirou's mouth, plummeting into Seishirou's tightness.

"It's time," he whispered, dragged his fangs across his wrist and held his bleeding arm to Seishirou's lips. "I'm sorry."

There was an eternally long moment in which Seishirou did not react. Subaru felt his dead heart sink into his stomach and slowed down, pushing Seishirou's hips down into the mattress. He hid his face in the crook of Seishirou's neck and silently prayed that he'd be granted this --

And then Seishirou's lips closed around his wrist, and he lapped at the dark blood, sucked it into his mouth and drank it down like a man close to dying of thirst.

An apology was lost in a drawn-out moan. His hips snapped forward, slapping against Seishirou's rear. His mind blanked out, reduced to feeling the suction on his wrist and the way Seishirou clamped down around him. The heat enveloped him, from head to toe, searing even the very tips of his fingers.

He shuddered and collapsed on top of Seishirou, idly taking note that the other had neither stopped coming nor drinking yet. Patiently, he waited. Aftershocks of pleasure shook his body once or twice and made Seishirou whimper beneath him, still locked together as they were. But eventually, Seishirou was done and dropped his head, face once more hidden in the pillow.

"Now I can never run away again." His lips brushed Seishirou's earlobe. "But ... neither can you."

He didn't know how to apologize for what he'd done and stayed still. If his heart had been one to beat, it might have stopped then.

Seishirou inhaled sharply. Breathless and speech muffled, he whispered, "I ... you ..."


End file.
